


В баре

by reda_79, WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018



Category: Everybody Wants Some!! (2016), The Internship
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 15:13:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13504155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reda_79/pseuds/reda_79, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018/pseuds/WTF_Tyler_Hoechlin_2018
Summary: повседневность, кроссоверперсонажи «Каждому свое» из 80-х перенесены в наше время.





	В баре

– А здесь и правда круто, да, Мак? – Ропер с любопытством оглядывает разноцветную толпу, танцующую в мерцании дискобола.

Донна Саммер поет о плохих девчонках.

– Неплохо, – снисходительно кивает Макрейнолдс, проводив оценивающим взглядом блондинку в суперкоротком мини.

Ропер поднимает вверх большой палец.  
– Проверим, так ли хорош тут бар? – предлагает он.

Они устраиваются за стойкой. Ропер болтает с барменом. Макрейнолдс потягивает выпивку и пялится в зал.

– По-моему, Финниган говорил, что все будут одеты как в 80-е, – вдруг замечает он.

– И не обманул, чертяка, – ухмыляется ему Ропер, поправляя ворот синтетической рубашки, выловленной из сундука отца. – С него бы сталось.

– Тогда как сюда попал вон тот очкарик в дурацкой шапке?

Такой искренний интерес, пусть и приправленный раздражением, на лице Макрейнолдса появляется нечасто, и Ропер пытается разглядеть, кто же привлек его внимание, но в постоянном мельтешении света выходит не очень.

– После такого он просто обязан жениться на этом шесте, – комментирует Макрейнолдс.

Ропер наконец догадывается посмотреть на пилон, на котором и впрямь извивается некий мальчишка.

Черная шапка сползла на затылок, на стеклах очков сверкают капли воды, словно кто-то облил его из шланга. Вся его одежда: рубашка, майка и даже джинсы плотно облепляют худощавое тело.

Его танец, несуразный и нелепый, вызывает скорее смех, но Ропер не смеется. Он слишком хорошо знает этот взгляд Мака – хищный и целеустремленный.

Мальчишке не повезло. Натурал он или гей, от Макрейнолдса ему уже не уйти – уж Ропер-то это точно знает.


End file.
